


Day 6: Smut

by Warriorbard2012



Series: Sanvers Week One-shots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Some fluff too, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex wakes up wanting Maggie, then Maggie returns the favor.Rated M for sex and language.





	Day 6: Smut

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm super sad that we only have one day left. This has been such a fun and exciting experience. Anyway, This is rated M, because it's rather graphic( for me anyway.) So if this is not your type of story, turn back now! This is like way out of my comfort zone, but I'm so proud that I finished it, even if I'm late posting it. Happy Reading!

Alex watched from the bed, as Maggie moved around the kitchen. The Detective was dressed in one of Alex’s t-shirts and nothing else. They had been dating for almost a year now and still the sight never got old. They had just woken up after a late night of paperwork and prisoner transfers in Maggie’s case. 

Alex’s desire had woken up too, something that wasn’t unusual either. The way she craved Maggie was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and every time they came together, it felt like the first time. _Well, better than the first time_ , Alex was being honest with herself now, even though their first time had been amazing, time and practice now made it even more, well, mind-blowing. 

Chuckling to herself about the direction her thoughts had taken, Alex got up, and moved across the room, naked, to where her girlfriend was standing in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. “Morning.” Alex said, moving slightly to kiss Maggie’s neck. 

Maggie smiled. “Good morning, Danvers. Coffee will be ready soon.” 

“Don’t want coffee.” Alex said bluntly, gently pulling Maggie back into her, and she gently ran her tongue over that spot on her neck that always turned Maggie on. 

“What **do** you want?” Maggie asked in a low voice. Alex shivered at the tone, feeling her body respond to the heat in Maggie’s voice. 

“I want you naked, on the bed, my body over you, my fingers inside of you, fucking you until you come, then I want your mouth on me, so you can see how wet you make me… Color Mags?” Alex said, a hint of the field commander that she was coming out in her tone. But she didn’t move or touch Maggie in any other way, other then kissing her neck, until she heard Maggie say. “Green.” The word was like a starter pistol and Alex quickly brought her hands up to Maggie’s breasts, cupping them, under the t-shirt. The palm of her hands rubbed against Maggie’s nipples, making them grow harder. 

Maggie moaned at the feel of Alex’s hands on her breasts. “That feels so good, babe. Don’t stop.” Alex inhaled sharply at her words, but she remembered her plan of having Maggie naked on the bed, and quickly refocused. 

“Maggie, take off your shirt.” She breathed into Maggie’s ear. The shirt was gone before Alex could blink, and suddenly Maggie was facing her, and they were kissing hard. Alex never got over the feeling of what kissing Maggie like this did to her, never got over the sparks of desire that shot down her spine when Maggie did **that** with her tongue. 

Needing to feel her closer, Alex’s hands moved from Maggie’s breasts, down over her hips and to her ass. Maggie felt the movement before it happened, and she was prepared when Alex picked her up. She wrapped her legs around the DEO agent, and they both moaned as Maggie’s center rubbed against Alex’s naked stomach, leaving a trail of wet heat across Alex’s skin. 

Alex walked them over to the stairs and up to her bed. She gently lay Maggie down before crawling up to straddle her. Her fingers moved over Maggie’s tight abs. _Rao, she is so beautiful._ “Color?” Alex asked, still making sure that this was ok. It was something that she never took for granted, after Maggie had introduced the colors to her the first time they had made out. Alex never had a partner do that for her, check in with her like that, to tell her that it was ok to say no, when she wasn’t feeling it. She was badass enough to admit that she had cried their first time, when Maggie had asked her permission before she had entered her. She had never felt more desired and wanted at that moment, than she had at any other point in any other relationship before that. 

“Green, Alex, Take me.” Maggie said, looking right into Alex’s eyes as she grabbed Alex’s hand and moved it to her center. “Fuck me, Danvers.” Alex growled at Maggie’s words and the feeling of wet heat against her fingertips. 

“You are so wet, Maggie.” Alex’s fingers parted her folds and roamed, hitting all of the places that made Maggie moan and squirm under her touch, except for the two areas that Maggie wanted her to be the most. 

“You make me so wet, Alex. All you have to do is look at me, and I’m ready for you.” It was Alex’s turn to kiss her hard, Maggie’s words sent her brain into hyperdrive. Alex’s free hand found Maggie’s breast, and Maggie inhaled sharply as Alex’s fingers found her clit. Her hips started moving of her own accord, moving gently to the rhythm that Alex’s was making. 

Time slowed, and all they were aware of was each other. After a while, Alex moved her fingers lower to Maggie’s entrance, and pulled back from their kissing to check in with Maggie once more. She didn’t even get a chance to ask, when Maggie nodded. “Green.” Alex smiled, as she gently moved one finger inside her girlfriend. It felt so good to be inside of her, like this, to be this close to her. It was beautiful and good, and it was overwhelming at times to know that she was the only one who could touch Maggie like this, that Maggie let her touch her like this. 

“Rao, you feel so good, Maggie.” Alex said, as she moved her head so that their foreheads were touching and they were looking at each other. 

“You feel good inside me, Alex. More… I need…” Maggie breathed. It was getting harder to concentrate. 

“I know what you need.” Alex replied, as she pulled her finger out and then entered her again, this time with two fingers. 

“Oh, god.” Maggie gasped. “Alex.” 

“I’m right here.” Alex said, adjusting her position a little so that she could use her hips as leverage to her thrusting, and she moved a little faster. The faster they moved, the louder Maggie got. Her breathing increased, until she was panting and moaning and she no could no longer keep her eyes open. Alex could tell that she was close to the edge, and she moved her palm to hit Maggie’s clit on every thrust. 

“Alex, I’m so close.” Maggie said, feeling the waves of pleasure start to crest, as they flowed out across her body from her center. 

“I know, babe. Let go, I’m right here. Come for me, Maggie.” Alex said, and the sound of her voice was enough to send Maggie over that edge. Maggie let out a long moan, that sounded some what like Alex’s name, and her whole body was shaking. Alex gently guided her through her orgasm and the aftershocks, and when Maggie had come back down, she gently removed her fingers, and licked them clean, before moving to pull Maggie into her arms. It took a few minutes, but finally Maggie spoke. 

“Damn, Danvers. What a way to wake up… so much better than coffee.” Maggie said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Alex had that smug, contented look on her face that she always had after making Maggie come. Maggie loved that look. 

Sighing, she gently rolled them over so that she was on top. “Now, I believe that you wanted my mouth on you, so that I could feel how wet I make you? Is that right, my good girl?” She asked, seeing that after fucking her like that, Alex was already so close to the edge herself. 

It didn’t take much to get Alex off, most of the time she came when Maggie did. She wasn’t really sure if it was just because Alex was wired that way or if her past experiences had trained her to be that way. Maggie didn’t mind it, because usually Alex was good for more than one, and frankly Alex deserved all of the orgasms and more. 

Maggie had been upset and angry to find out that basically Alex had never come with a partner before, and had only gotten off after they had left. Maggie was ready to kill someone to when Alex’s had tearfully confessed that not one of the men she had slept with had ever taken the time to make sure that she felt good when they had sex with her. They never took the time to ask for consent or to make sure that she was turned on and ready before they got right down to business, and most of them never even tried to return the favor. 

So from their first time, until now, Maggie always made sure to treat Alex like the goddess that she was, with reverence and respect, and by golly if that didn’t turn Alex on more. 

“You want me to go down on you, my good girl? Color?” Maggie asked once more, leaning down to kiss her neck, and to lick and suck on her collarbone, giving her a preview of what was to come. (Pun intended.) 

Alex moaned at Maggie’s words, and her actions. “Green. Rao, Maggie, I need you.” 

“I know, babe.” Maggie said, moving lower, down to Alex’s chest. She took her time with Alex’s breasts, and then she kissed her way down, kissing every bruise and every scar. Her tongue worshiped Alex’s perfect abs, and then she moved so that she was cradled in between Alex’s legs. She sat up for a second, and grabbed a pillow and placed it under Alex’s ass. “Damn, Alex, you smell so good, and you are so wet. That’s all from fucking me? I turn you on that much?” Maggie’s hands caressed Alex’s thighs, moving closer to where Alex’s wanted her to be, but not touching there just yet. 

Her girlfriend inhaled sharply and let it out as a ragged moan. “Always.” She breathed. 

Alex moved so that her legs were over Maggie’s shoulders, and suddenly she could feel warm breath against her already heated skin. Then her folds were parted and her clit was enveloped by a warm set of lips, followed by the feeling of Maggie’s tongue flicking it gently and the sensation drove Alex wild. Her hands went to Maggie’s head and tangled in her hair. Alex gently pulled her closer. 

“Harder babe, please.” Alex cried, already so close to the edge that It wouldn’t take much longer, her hips moving following the rhythm of Maggie’s tongue. Maggie did as Alex asked, but She pulled away for a second, using a finger to replace her mouth, so she could talk. 

“Can I use my fingers?” Maggie asked, knowing that sometimes Alex wanted penetration and other times she didn’t. 

“Not today, please just your mouth.” Alex half said and half cried. Maggie nodded as she licked Alex’s folds before going back to her clit. Her head motion made Alex almost jump, but soon Maggie could feel and see the signs that Alex was close. 

Her skin was flushed, and when her eyes were open, Maggie could see that her pupils were wide. One hand moved from Maggie’s hair to the bed, pulling on the sheet beneath them to anchor herself. Her thighs were shaking as she arched her back up. Maggie moved her tongue a little, focusing her strokes on the top of Alex’s clit, where she was the most sensitive, and usually sent her to release the fastest. One stroke, Two strokes, three strokes, and Alex came undone. 

“Oh, Maggie.” Alex cried softly, as her release hit her. 

“That it, good girl. Come for me, babe.” Maggie didn’t stop, but she gently worked Alex’s body though her first orgasm and then a second. Finally, Alex gently pulled her away, and Maggie moved up next to her, wiping her mouth and chin on her shoulder. 

“Feel good, Danvers?’ Maggie asked, as Alex immediately cuddled to her. 

“If I felt any better, I would be floating right now.” Alex said, a little out of breath. “Thank you.” 

Maggie didn’t understand at first why Alex always thanked her after sex, but it wasn’t until a couple of weeks after their first time, that she realized that Alex wasn’t thanking her for the sex, but for being there, for sharing the experience with her… for loving her. 

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie said, leaning over to give her a gentle kiss. Alex moaned a little when she tasted herself on Maggie’s lips. 

“I love you too, Mags.” She said, as they kissed. After a moment, they pulled back. They both laughed, when Alex’s stomach growled. 

“I guess I should feed you.” Maggie said. “Shower first, then breakfast?” She asked, stretching a little before getting up. 

Alex nodded, and then she got up too. She watched as Maggie headed down the steps toward the bathroom, she shook her head, and then followed. 

“Sounds good to me, but then after I might be hungry for something else.” Alex said, as she got into the shower with Maggie. 

Her girlfriend laughed. “It’s going to be one of those days then, huh?” 

“Can’t help that you look so sexy, and besides, you love it and you know it..” 

“I do.” Maggie said, seriously as she pulled Alex down for a kiss, as the water cascaded all around them. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... this was my first time writing Smut like this. So please be gentle., and I really would appreciate your feed back. Any mistakes are my own, and thanks to everyone who left Kudos and Comment on the other works in this series. I'm still trying to figure out how this site works, so I will reply to everyone one day soon. Anyway, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. See everyone tomorrow (or since it's like 3am now) today for Day 7: Soulmate AU
> 
> Oh, P.S: I'm think of writing an Beauty and the Beast AU for sanvers, let me know if you would like me too. And I have a Sanvers piece that takes place after 2x19 that I posted on FF.net, that I'm going to post on here too, so if you want to read that let me know or follow me. Thanks, and I hope everyone has a great day/night.


End file.
